


The Number One

by MakoSky22



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Come Marking, Jealousy, M/M, Mafia AU, Piss kink, Possessive Behavior, Public Masturbation, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoSky22/pseuds/MakoSky22
Summary: Junmyeon honestly hates it when those oblivious omegas hanging his husband believe they have a chance.But it's enfuriating when his husband likes to play along, and Junmyeon has had enough.





	The Number One

**Author's Note:**

> idk what im doing papi, but like when picturing Suhoe in a dress try and imagine him in this https://media4.giphy.com/media/wL8sm8cYUshj2/giphy.gif

 "Ah, Junmyeon, you're mouth is so warm and tight." Yixing murmured as he continued thrusting into the man's mouth roughly, gripping on the fuschia locks to force his throbbing member into the warm throat. "Such a good boy." He groaned in satisfaction as he felt Junmyeon's throat convulse around him and the omega moaned looking up at him with teary eyes. Junmyeon felt elated by the praise his sweetheart gave him, moaning around the large erection in his mouth. _He_ was the one making Yixing feel good, no one else but him.

_"I love you Xingie~"_ He repeated over and over in his head, his heart eyes tearing up as the fucking of his face became rougher and faster, too fast that his brain turned to mush to comprehend what was up. _"Love you so much~"_

" _Mm_ , I can feel it now baby." The alpha warned before pulled out ,leaving a trail of saliva and precum staining Junmyeon's chin and cheeks, and lightly slapped his cheek "Open up for me darling."

Junmyeon's heart fluttered and opened his mouth wide for the alpha, the alpha jerking off his cock in front of his face. With a deep growl he came on the older face, most of the cum landing in his mouth. Junmyeon hummed at the taste and swallowed the cum, Yixing smeared the semen into his hair while petting him. He picked him up and deposited him on his lap, letting his omega tuck himself into his neck exposing the large mating mark on his collar bones. "That's a good boy, darling." He praised kissing Junmyeon's cheek as the latter began to doze off. Junmyeon smiled before going into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

* * *

 

Junmyeon's eyebrow twitched in annoyance when he saw the same clueless omega nobody saunter towards  _his_ mate while walking out of the dressing room. He sat back in his chair and massaged his temple with his annoyed sigh filling the dressing room. Minseok who was finishing applying his lipstick looked over at his friend in worry.

"You okay Jun?" Eyeing the eyeliner in the omega's clenched fist as he looked at the door with a blank look on his handsome face. Junmyeon rolled his eyes and turned back to his mirror to finish his eyeliner. "I'm absolutely fine hyung, _why_ _wouldn't I be_?" he answered sweetly contrasting the dark gaze he harbored. Minseok only shook his head, Junmyeon always couldn't stand those hopeless omegas, betas and sometimes alphas that would mindlessly trail behind Yixing, yearning for a look their way. He made sure they didn't stay long as with a wave of his finger _his_ alpha would come draping himself over him, pressing hot wet kisses into neck that would send away Yixing's admires with heartache.

That always worked, however in this case it wasn't working. And that made Junmyeon fucking furious at how cocky this new _thing_ was smothering himself over his mate! And his mate only obliged the fool was what made Junmyeon angrier.

He got up from his seat and slipped off his robe. His costume for tonight was a very short flimsy, very _transparent_  flapper dress he requested from the wardrobe mistress, shining brightly fromthe light of the lightbulbs from his dresser. Though without much squinting a pair of white lace panties peeked through with a garter holding up his grey stockings. His hair was styled and face was painted with the look of a newly wedded bride, with a veil concealing it. He sashayed to the curtains to wait for his announcement.

This time he would make sure his husband and that little brat knew who the better omega is. 

"Gentleman, tonight we have a nice surprise for you! Hopefully you all will stay faithful to him!" 

 

_"I hope you won't fall asleep on me, darlings~"_ Junmyeon purred through the small mic, his stocking clad leg sliding from behind the curtain that had everyone yelling in excitement. He slipped from behind the curtain and slid towards the edge of the stage. He cradled the face of a bright eyed young man, winking that sent him into unconsciousness. 

_"This is our first time, so let's take it slow~"_

He threw his veil into the crowd watching as people jumped each other for it. He smirked as he felt eyes burn into his back as he crawled to the center where he pole resided. He slowly lifted himself onto the pole and swayed his hips that had the boys hollering for more. His crotch gyrated against the pole leaving tiny droplets of slick staining it. He slipped his hands inside the dress to press his fingers onto the hard buds of his nipples and his leaking core. He moaned at both actions with his body arching deliciously. His fingers pinched at his sensitive nipples as his hole suckled on his fingers greedily. Money was flying at him and the mixture of different scents mixed with his own arousal;Junmyeon had everyone's attention with his slow but sensual movements.

Even Yixing, ignoring the omega prying for his attention, gazed at Junmyeon with a look that guaranteed his award.

_"And that is our last performance for the night lads! We'll see you tomorrow night!"_

Yixing got up from his seat suddenly making the young man clinging onto him stumble onto the floor. The alpha looked down on him with a smirk that had the younger shivering at the feral look.

"Sorry, but my wife is waiting for me." And walked off.

* * *

* * *

"Yi-Yixing! Please, harder! Harder!" Junmyeon begged as his nails scratched at the headboard. Yixing pulled his wide hips roughly onto his cock making an obscene sound that was gradually getting louder and louder along with his yells and moans. His mouth was all over Junmyeon's neck and back, spitting on the mating mark that was reopened.

"Baby boy, did you want me to get riled up?" Yixing asked calmly as he abused Junmyeon's prostate turning the omega's mind into dust, drooling onto the pillow under him. Not getting any answers he gripped his pink locks of hair forcing Junmyeon to look at him.

_"Junmyeon, did you publicly pleasure yourself to get me riled up?"_

 "Ah, yes, yes, yes! I did it!" Junmyeon moaned out.

"Why?"

"T' show you who's better for you! Me or, angh, o-or that little bitch!" Junmyeon grit his teeth when Yixing threw his head back down onto the pillow and flipped him over onto his back. He reentered him and growled at the tightening around his cock. Junmyeon cried out and clinged onto Yixing's biceps, scratching them down with each thrust.

Yixing on the other hand was amused that his little lover felt so possessive over him. He pressed his mouth over Junmyeon's and their tongues melted together, Yixing swallowing Junmyeon's moans and cries. His hips snapped fervently against the omega's plump ass.

" _Love you so much Junnie~_ " He whispered in Chinese softly into the man's ear as he felt Junmyeon cumming between them. " _I love you so much my darling~love you, love you, love you so much~_ " He came hard into Junmyeon with one final hard thrust. He let out a breath of air as his release flooded the tight heat. He extracted himself and stroked himself off a few more times with a grit of his teeth.

"Ngh, fuck, take it all baby." cum and traces of piss covered a fatigued Junmyeon who only looked to his husband in his daze. Yixing spread it all over the latter chest and pushed the leaking come back into the hole. Junmyeon cooed quietly that warmed his face up, and laid down next to him. He kissed his cheek. "Good boy."

The next day when Junmyeon arrived arm in arm with Yixing with the strong marking on him, that young omega only fled in tears, Junmyeon smirking in the heated kiss _his_ husband pulled him into.

As it should be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> u like? comment below and yell at me


End file.
